What Happened to Matt In Lizzie's Point Of View
by C-l-A-ii-R-e-B-a-r-e
Summary: At birth, everyone thought Matt McGuire was weird, even his parents. They were right. Now Lizzie is going inside coverage to tell them all about it!
1. At Birth

Lizzie McGuire- What Happened to Matt

At Birth

In Lizzie's point of view!

A/n: I do not own the characters. I might make up new names and ages for some of them because I don't remember all the names and ages. Please R&R

CHAPTER ONE

People are always telling me that there was something wrong with Matt at birth. I agree with the, certainly on the weird parts. Matt McGuire is my little brother that is annoying and weird. I'll tell you the story of Matt's life from the beginning.

On the twenty-sixth of March 1993 announced to me that they were having a baby brother. I was only just three at that time, but I remember.. I remember a lot about what they told me when I was young.

At that point of time I did not really mind that I was having a baby brother. I thought it would be sweet and nice, but I guess I was wrong. 42 weeks later, on the 7th of February, my mother gave birth to my little brother, Matt.

Years went on and five years after Matt's birth, he was already starting to become a pain. So far in his tricks, he had set fire to the kitchen, used up all the cold water, and given all our clothes to the Salvation Army. Now, you must agree with me, he is weird! Plus, he's first word was trouble!


	2. Water Spill

Lizzie McGuire- What Happened to Matt

At Birth

In Lizzie's point of view!

A/N: Set when Lizzie is 13 and Matt is ten

"Lizzie! Phone." My mum called.

"Thank's mum!" I grabbing the phone in her room. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Lizzie. Hang on a second while I get Gordo on the line." Miranda's voice said into the receiver. We were in our usual 3-way-chat that we have every morning before school started. Just then Miranda's voice came back into the receiver. "Okay, all three of us are here. Why don't we talk about the project we have to do for school." Miranda's voice said again.

"Do we have to?" Gordo's voice groaned into the phone. "There's still another hour and a half until school starts." He said.

"I don't really mind what we discuss." I said taking a bite of my peanut-butter toast. "Actually, I think it is a good idea that we discuss our project now because we have to have it ready in two weeks."

"That's the spirit, Lizzie." Miranda said. "I think we should do out project on the environment and the fun people our age have in it. Because, if we do that, Gordo can film us outside in the fresh air playing a game."

"But, it's suppose to be a joint effort." Gordo complained.

"It is a joint effort." I said to him. "If we all do a bit of filming and then the other two were playing, we would all get two shots parts in the project. Actually three, if you count the two parts in the environment."

"Oh, alright. But if my camera is stuffed by the end of it," Gordo warned. "It will be your fault." He said in a serious tone.

"Hey guys, I gotta go now, and that means you two will get disconnected. See you guys in an hour." Miranda said to myself and Gordo.

"Cya, Miranda." I say just before she hangs up. "Cya, Gordo." Then I clicked off and put the phone back on it's charger. I was just exciting my room when a big pile of water fell ontop of me.

"MATT!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Luckily I was still wearing my pyjama's because today I was planning to wear my best outfit. At that moment mum came up to me.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" She asked in her usual sympathetic voice.

"He is my problem!" I said pointing at Matt as he came around the corner. "He put that big bucket of water on top of my door meaning to when I open my door it falls all over me!" I yell. Then I storm off to take my shower.


	3. Weird Boy

Lizzie McGuire- What Happened to Matt

At Birth

In Lizzie's point of view!

A/N: Same day.

Chapter 3

Half an hour later, I was hopping into the front seat of mum's car waiting for her to drive me to school. Just then I looked at the front door and saw Matt coming down the front steps. _That's strange. _ I thought to myself. _Matt's bus doesn't leave for another ten minutes. _And then it hit me. Matt was coming in the car with us.

I quickly locked the car doors and put up all the windows. When Matt came up to my window, he was holding up the car keys. _I should have known._ I thought to myself and Matt unlocked my door.

"Mum asked me to give you these." He said. "She said she'll be another five minutes and she thought you'd be a bit restless so she said to give you these so you can listen to music." He said handing her the car keys.

"Uhh.. thanks Matt." I said taking the keys. "Really appreciate it." I said. When Matt left I put the keys in the ignition and turned the radio onto nova 96.9. It was playing my favourite song, Scar by Missy Higgins. I started to sing along and I didn't even notice when mum came into the car and turned the radio off.

"Let's go." Mum said, putting her window down and starting the car. Ten minutes later, mum pulled up outside my school.

"Thanks mum." I said taking my seat belt off. Then I realised how Matt brought out the keys and was just about to ask her when the five minute warning bell rang. "Bye mum!" I yelled as I hoped out of the car and slammed the door. _I'll ask her later._ I thought. I rushed to my locker and ran into homeroom two seconds before the bell went.

Like normal, Gordo, Miranda and I were sitting in a row. Miranda passed me a note that said:

**Why were you late?**

I read the note and then wrote on the back of it, ** I was not late, was I?**

I sent the note to Miranda and then I got another note from Gordo.

**Your hairs wet, didn't you wash it yesterday. **

That was a strange thing for Gordo to say. He knew I washed my hair every second day and I had washed it yesterday. I wrote a note back saying ** Stupid Matt put a bucket of water outside my bedroom door and it fell all over me. ** I sent the note to Gordo and received a note from Miranda.

**Not really, but the three of us were going to met at Chiarda's. **(A/N: I made it up.) **What happened to you?**

_That's what I forgot._ I thought to myself. Chiarda's is a caff**è **across the road from the school.

**Sorry I forgot, better stop now.. teachers coming! ** It wasn't true but I could see the teacher looking at the three of us. I added one more thing at the end. **Ethan's hot today!** Ethan Craft. Now how can I describe him? I can't apart from saying he's hot and sexy.

I sent the message to Miranda and received my last one from Gordo.

**Why's he out to get you? Tell me later.**

That's the way Gordo's messages always ended.


End file.
